


Nobody But You (Klance)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Lance’s POV, Love Confessions, M/M, The Blade of Marmora - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Nobody But You” by Blake Shelton(Written on 5-6-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 3





	Nobody But You (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> (Lance’s thoughts in italics)

"-and that's why I'm leaving"

_No no no no - this can't be happening - we just started to really get along - I can't loose him now - I can't loose what we have now._

"No" I hear myself say.

"What?"

_fuck I didn't mean to say that out loud -_

"I-I said no"

"Ya I heard you but why did you say no?"

"Uhhh..." Hunk starts, giving me a knowing look as he tugs Pidge out the door - "we're gonna give you guys a minute....."

My voice cracks-"B-Because"

"Because?"

_Dammit- This is really not the time to start crying....fuck. F u c k he's gonna know- there's no way out of this now- it would be weird if I just walked away- fuck it._

"Because I don't wanna live without you here. You're the reason I get up in the morning Kieth. I don't wanna loose you"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't have to leave Kieth."

Silence.

"MIERDA KEITH!! I DONT WANNA LOOK BACK IN 30 YEARS AND WONDER WHERE THE HELL YOU ARE OR IF YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!!"

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN BE WORRIED ABOUT THAT LANCE? ITS NOT LIKE YOU EVER CARED BEFORE!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT! AND WHEN YOU LOVE SOMEONE THEY SAY YOU SHOULD LET THEM FREE BUT FUCK THAT DUDE- THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK FOR ME!"

"lance."

"I DONT JUST WANT TO SEE YOU AS A PASSING MEMORY OR AS IF YOU WERE A DAMN DISTANT DREAM - I WANNA WAKE UP NEXT TO YOU AND BE ABLE TO HUG YOU AND KNOW THAT YOUR OKAY- I WANT YOU HERE WITH ME!!"

"Lance."

"WE'VE ALREADY WASTED SO MUCH TIME WITH THE STUPID RIVALRY - I WANT MORE TIME WITH THE PERSON I KNOW NOW- THE ONE THAT LAUGHS INSTEAD OF SCOWLS - THE ONE THAT ISN'T AFRAID TO JOIN IN THE CUDDLE PILE - THE ONE THAT MAKES ME FEEL SAFE AND MAKES ME THINK ABOUT ALL THE THINGS WE COULD DO TOGETHER ON EARTH INSTEAD OF THINK ABOUT HOW WE MIGHT NEVER GET TO GO BACK!!"

"LANCE!"

That finally snaps me out of the stream of thoughts. "What?" I ask as I wipe the tear off my chin.

"I love you too."

"What."

"I said, I love you too. And honestly, I've thought about what I want in my life lance. It always seems to begin and end the same." He chuckles.

"And what do you want?"

"You. I don't want to be with anybody but you sharpshooter. I don't want to love anybody but you and I sure as hell don't want to live without you either....I can't promise that I'm still not going to leave but....I can promise that I'll always come back. I love you too much to not be here with you." He concludes as he steps closer. He brings his hand up and cups my cheek- I subconsciously lean into the touch.

"Really" I say as he wipes away another tear with his thumb. He nods as he smiles at me and steps back, dropping his hand to the side.

"I should really go talk to the others. Answer their questions and whatnot"

"Oh....yeah okay"

He starts to leave but "Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah? Oof"

He grunts as I run up and pull him into a death grip version of a hug. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" he says as he wraps his arms around my waist and if I notice the red rimmed eyes when he finally pulls away- i don't say anything.


End file.
